1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compacts for cosmetics and, more particularly, to cosmetic compacts of the type containing a mirror and at least one compartment for carrying cosmetic make-up and the like.
2. The Prior Art
A variety of cosmetic compact structures have been proposed. Sometimes these structures suffer from being fragile, non-hermetic, complex, unsanitary and/or confining. Sometimes, such structures even may be dangerous, as when a glass mirror therein breaks or cracks. Furthermore, a mechanical impact may rupture expensive contents, such as costly powders or pharmaceuticals. There is a need for a cosmetic compact that obviates all of these prior deficiencies, i.e. that is shatterproof, protective, hermetic, simple, sanitary and expansive, as well as attractive and versatile.